A Lover's Thunderstorm
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: It's Spring Break and when Yumi takes an offer to spend to week with Ulrich, what does the thunderstorm that blows through town storm up for these two. UlrichxYumi fluff. read and review please. rated T to be safe


Ulrich is sitting at the desk in his room. He is alone writing in his diary.

'Dear Diary,

I want so badly to tell Yumi that I love her but what if I tell her and she doesn't love me back?

Anyways, this week is spring break. My parents are going out of town all week so I get to stay home alone.

Well, I should go pack so I can leave tonight.

-Ulrich Stern-'

He shuts the book and suddenly he hears a knock on the door.

"Ulrich? Its Yumi."

"Oh, come on in."

Yumi walks in crying, "Ulrich, my parents…they are having company over this week and I can't stop there anymore."

"Well I'm staying home alone so you could stay with me. I can use the company," he offers.

"Yay! Ulrich, you're the best!" she hugs him and they blush. They lean away and smile, "Okay, I'll meet you at your house with my stuff at five. Bye!"

It's five and Ulrich is getting impatient. His phone rings at 5:06, its Yumi.

"Hey, let me guess, you're not coming, right? I should've known…" he freaks.

"Ulrich, Ulrich, calm down. I'm outside your down. I called to apologize for being so late. Packing crisis, that's all, bye."

Ulrich gets off the couch and opens the door to let Yumi in. "Hey Yumi, I'll take your suitcase for you."

"When did you become such a gentleman?"

Ulrich blushes, "You're my guest, I wanted to be nice." He takes the bag into a spare room. He puts the bag on the bed. "You can stay in here."

"Okay, did you plan anything to do this week?" she asks casually.

"Nothing amazing but some stuff, yeah. Like tonight, do you like the Pirates of the Caribbean movie?"

"Yeah, I love it!"

Later they are sitting on the couch watching to movie. Suddenly, Yumi gets scared and grabs Ulrich around the stomach and she buries her face in his chest. Ulrich blushes and puts his arm around her and pulls her into himself never wanting to let go. Before the movie was even over they had fallen asleep together.

When Ulrich wakes up, finding her still asleep, he whispers to himself, "You really are the most beautiful girl. I love you, Yumi."

'Oh my god, he loves me too' she thinks. "Ulrich?" she asks, quietly.

"Yeah, Yumi?" he asks nervously, wondering if she heard him.

"I-I'm hungry," she chickens out of saying it back.

"Uhh, okay? Right, yeah. I bought eggs so I'll go make breakfast," Ulrich states quickly.

Yumi goes upstairs to take a shower and Ulrich goes off to cook breakfast.

They are sitting at the table almost done with breakfast. "So Yumi, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know…hm. Hey, want to play truth or dare?"

"Sure, I pick truth."

"Have you ever dreamt of me being more than your friend?"

Ulrich blushes madly, "Um, yeah, sorta."

Yumi smiles, "what was the dream?"

"Oh, it was just us saying stuff and holding hands and stuff," he says nervously.

"Did we ever kiss?" she blushes.

"Yeah, a lot actually…you're turn," he blushes too.

"Okay, I choose truth."

"Okay, have you ever dreamt of me like that?"

"Oh yeah," she blushes.

"Last night?"

"Yeah, alright, let's do something else," she says, desperate to change the subject.  
"Fine, oooh I know. Come with me." He takes her hang and takes her into his room. He picks up a pillow and hits her with it. She takes a pillow and hits him back.

10 minutes later she knocks his pillow out of his hands. He then takes hers away and pushes her back onto her back on his bed. He climbs on top of her and starts to tickle her.  
"Ulrich…Ulrich…" she says between giggles.

Ulrich stops and looks down at her, they breath heavily for a moment and then blushes.

Later that night they order pizza watch another movie, this one is romantic. Yumi is sitting on Ulrich's lap, leaning her head against his shoulder. She feels his heart his heart beating fast and his heavy breathing and knows he is nervous. She giggles at that. He looks at her questioningly. She shakes her head and keeps giggling.

"Tell me what's so funny!"

"Nothing, it's just funny that you're so nervous with me sitting here like this."

"What? No, I'm not…Okay, so maybe just a little. But its because we usually aren't so…snuggly and cozy with eachother."

"Oh well, I can move over. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't realize, sorry." She starts to get up. Yumi feels a band on her shoulder that pulls her back down.

He whispers in her ear, "Don't you dare move." She looks up at Ulrich and smiles. He put his arms around her and holds her hands together in his. Suddenly she felt so much happier. The movie ends. "So, do you want to get up and go to bed?"

"I want to sleep, but here, with you like last night." She turns over and they lay down on the couch with her lying on his stomach. He smiles right before they fall asleep together.


End file.
